mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Polls
Welcome! This page is to record the question, the choices and the results of every poll that has been put up on the main page of MySims Wiki in the past. The poll is changed every Friday or Saturday. If you want to leave a poll question suggestion, leave a message on an administrator's talk pages and it will be considered for next week's poll. To see upcoming polls, check out MySims Wiki Polls/Upcoming Polls. March 16, 2009 Which game is your favorite? :Total votes - 35 *A - MySims (Wii) :Received 13 votes *B - MySims (DS) :Received 1''' vote *C - MySims Kingdom (Wii) :Received '''19 votes *D - MySims Kingdom (DS) :Received 2''' votes '''Winner - MySims Kingdom (Wii) Thanks for voting! April 24, 2009 Out of these four, who is your favorite character? :Total votes - 40 *A - Buddy :Received 21 votes *B - King Roland :Received 2''' votes *C - DJ Candy :Received '''15 votes *D - Chef Gino :Received 2''' votes '''Winner - Buddy Thanks for voting! May 18, 2009 Which girl do you think is the prettiest? :Total votes - 40 *A - Lyndsay :Received 23 votes *B - Brandi :Received 3''' votes *C - Alexa Lexington :Received '''7 votes *D - Beebee :Received 7''' votes '''Winner - Lyndsay Which guy do you think is the most handsome? :Total votes - 32 *A - Chaz McFreely :Received 12 votes *B - Travis :Received 6''' votes *C - Buddy :Received '''12 votes *D - Dr. F :Received 2''' votes '''Winner - Chaz McFreely & Buddy Thanks for voting! June 5, 2009 Which Sim from Spookane do you like the most? :Total votes - 23 *A - Goth Boy :Received 3 'votes *B - ''Yuki :Received '10 '''votes *C - ''Zombie Carl :Received '5 '''votes *D - ''Grandma Ruthie :Received '5 '''votes '''Winner '- Yuki Thanks for voting! June 13, 2009 '''Which Sim from Cutopia do you like the most? :Total votes - 19 *A - Duchess Beverly :Received 2 'votes *B - ''Poppy :Received '4 '''votes *C - ''Sir Spencer :Received '3 '''votes *D - ''Violet :Received '10 '''votes '''Winner '- Violet Thanks for voting! June 20, 2009 '''Which Interest do you enjoy the most? :Total votes - 47 *A - Geeky :Received 14 'votes *B - ''Fun :Received '15 '''votes *C - ''Spooky :Received '13 '''votes *D - ''Cute :Received '5 '''votes '''Winner '- Fun Thanks for voting! June 27, 2009 '''Which of these Tasty Sims do you like the most? :Total votes - 43 *A - Patrick Rhino :Received 14 votes *B - Sasha :Received 4 'votes *C - ''Edwin :Received '5 '''votes *D - ''Maria :Received '''20 '''votes '''Winner - Maria Thanks for voting! July 4, 2009 Which of these Tasty Sims do you like the most? :Total votes - 42 *A - Chef Gino :Received 18 votes *B - Chef Watanabe :Received 7 'votes *C - ''Roxie Road :Received '14 '''votes *D - ''Cedella :Received '''3 '''votes '''Winner - Chef Gino Thanks for voting! July 10, 2009 Which rockstar in the MySims series RAWKS the world the most: Leaf, Annie Radd, or Odin Revolution?! :Total votes - 50 *A - Leaf :Received 25 'votes *B - ''Annie Radd :Received '18 '''votes *C - ''Odin Revolution :Received '''7 '''votes '''Winner - Leaf Thanks for voting! July 17, 2009 Which of these Geeky Sims do you like the most? :Total votes - 44 *A - Gertrude Spackles :Received 4 'votes *B - ''Ian Arneson :Received '4 '''votes *C - ''Stephen Albright :Received '8 '''votes *D - ''Jenny :Recieved '''28 '''votes '''Winner - Jenny Thanks for voting! July 24, 2009 Who do you think suited Travis better:Summer or Liberty? :Total votes - 61 *A - Liberty, she liked him first and DESERVED him. Summer was a bit snobby. :Received 36 'votes *B - ''Summer, she suited Travis better in my opinion. Liberty's kinda wierd. :Received '19 '''votes *C - ''I had to choose one but I dont really think either should be with Travis. :Received '2 '''votes *D - ''Either is alright but I think other's would be better with Travis. :Recieved '2 '''votes *E - ''I haven't gotten to that part in the game yet. :Recieved '''2 '''votes '''Winner - Liberty Thanks for voting! July 31, 2009 Do you like Ray, the deep but somewhat aloof guy, or Goth Boy, the overemotional and dramatic goth? :Total votes - 81 *A - Ray, he's much cooler than Goth Boy and much less lame. I kind of understand him. Whatever. :Received 47 'votes *B - ''Goth Boy, he's cooler and just more awesome than Ray. It's also funny how sad he is all the time! :Received '''34 '''votes '''Winner - Ray Which of MorcuCorp's top agents is your favorite, Brandi or Esma? :Total votes - 63 *A - Brandi, shes so much more fun, funny, and so much less annoying then Esma. :Received 49 'votes *B - ''Esma, although she may be annoying, she's a fun and good character. :Received '''14 '''votes '''Winner - Brandi Thanks for voting! August 7, 2009 Which of these Sims exclusive to MySims (PC) is your favorite? :Total votes - 70 *A - Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey :Received 5 'votes *B - ''Alexa Lexington :Received '31 '''votes *C - ''Terry Toymender :Received '1 '''vote *D - ''Natalia Roshmanov :Received '9 '''votes *E - ''Cedella :Received '4 '''votes *F - ''Wendalyn :Received '''20 '''votes '''Winner - Alexa Lexington Thanks for voting! Category:Archives